An Angel meets a sweeper (A Black Cat Story)
by zowater
Summary: When Train, Sven, and Eve meet a strange girl with her own powers they become quick friends and invite her to join them, but there is a dark secret following her and now the small group of sweepers are pulled into a strange new adventure.
1. Prolouge

A young girl curled up against her father's side. She had long black hair braided into two pigtails. She was small, thin and wore a long red t-shirt that belonged to her father.

"Dad." A little four year old boy yawned walking in from the other room. He had messy dark black hair, similar to his father's spiked black hair, and bright green eyes. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and crawled up onto his father's lap.

"Yes son?" The tall, slightly muscular man smiled wrapping his left arm around the boy, his right arm resting on the chair's arm rest.

"I heard something." The boy whispered glancing at his sister.

"It's okay son." He whispered, kissing the boy's forehead.

"But what if someone is outside?!" He glanced towards the nearby window. "What if they take YOU this time?" The man sighed; it had been a year ago that his wife had disappeared. Ever since then the kids had been scared he too would disappear.

"It's okay." He said rubbing the boy's already messy hair. "I'm not going to leave you."

"…..Really?..." The boy smiled.

"Yes. Now come on. Let's go get to bed."

The boy yawned and nodded. He then slipped off his father's lap. He then headed back towards his room. The man followed carrying the little two year old girl.

"Daddy…." She wined snuggling into his chest sleepily.

"It's okay sweetheart." He whispered.

"…. Okay…" She whispered, but suddenly tensed. "DADDY!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, but got her answer as someone burst the door open. A bunch of shadows ran in thru the dust. "WHO'S THERE?!"

"Hand over the girl." A dark voice growled.

"Daddy!" The girl whispered scared and clinging to his neck.

"I'm not handing over my daughter!" He yelled angrily. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"No. We are under strict orders." The leader said calmly. "She will be coming with us." A gunshot sounded and the man fell to the ground.

"DADDY!" The little girl screamed as the shadows grabbed her and pulled her away from her father's body. "DADDY!"

Once they were outside the house the leader pulled up a phone. "Boss. We got her. We're on our way to bring her to you." He hung up and nodded to his team. "Alright let's go. We've got to hand over the package.


	2. Chapter 1

Mika moaned as her alarm clock beeped. She debated ignoring it and going back to sleep, but finally sat up. She turned it off and got out of bed. It took her ten minutes to shower and change into her dark blue waitress outfit. She then started to fix her hair. Once she was done she stood in front of her mirror to examine herself. She was 5'6 and had bright blue eyes. Her long red hair streaked with black highlights was pulled up in a pony tail and was braided.

She pulled on her dark blue jacket over her white and blue shirt and headed out, locking her house up.

"Hey Mika!" A man yelled.

"Hi. Rengo." Mika smiled.

"Heading to work?" He asked putting a box down in front of his house.

"Yep. How's Amai?"

"Good. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight."

"Well then I'll see you later." Mika laughed, walking off.

She soon came to the restaurant "Blinds Eye." She walked in already finding tons of early morning customers. She waved to a few of the ones she knew. Then headed up to her boss.

Kachi Reto, the manager of "Blinds Eye" was a big burly man with dark blue almost black hair tied back in a small tail. He had dark black eyes that were piercing and made people nervous. At least most people, Mika was unaffected.

"Hi Kachi."

"Mika!" He boomed patting her on the back, laughing. "Good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too." Mika giggled. "So then what do you need me to do?"

"Just get to work." He laughed waving her towards the kitchen.

Soon Mika was happily working, being one of the two waiters at "Blind's Eye." The other waiter was a young girl, 13, with long blond hair braided back. Her name was Norami, Kachi's niece. Her green eyes sparkled with childish enthusiasm.

"Mika!" Norami giggled running over. "Look!" She waved at the man who had just walked in. "Isn't he cute?!"

Mika glanced over at the semi spiky black haired man. "Sure he is." Mika said just for the benefit of the girl. "Why don't you go be his waiter?"

"I can't do that!" Norami gasped. "I'll drop all his plates!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll take care of him." Mika sighed rolling her eyes. She walked over to the young man and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Huh?... Oh yeah. I'm hungry." He said in a bored tone.

Mika rolled her eyes at his attitude, but smiled and directed him towards a table. As soon as he had sat the door opened again and a young girl, with long blond hair, and a man, with sandy blond hair wearing a hat and eye-patch, walked in. The two glanced in his direction and walked over.

"Hey Princess." The black haired boy waved at the girl.

"Train you had better not have ordered yet!" The man growled.

"Here I'll get two more menus." Mika nodded hurrying away from the squabbling men. She returned to find them sitting there calmer. "Here you go. I'm Mika and I'll be your server." She said handing them the menus. "Can I get you any refreshments?"

"Milk." Train said hardly glancing up.

"Train! I'm sorry about his attitude." The man sighed. "Eve and I will have some water."

"Alright." Mika nodded. Then headed towards the kitchen.

She returned with the refreshments and stood back as they looked over the menu. They then ordered after squabbling a bit. Mika went back to the kitchen relieved to get away from the group.

"Mika!" Norami called running over. "What's he like?!"

"Hard to tell. He just argues a lot with his partner. That's about it that I know."

"Oh." Norami sighed.

"Why don't you go refill their cups? Milk and two waters." Mika smiled sending the giggling girl off.

Mika watched as Norami filled the cups, blushing her head off as she scurried off. "He's so amazing!" She giggled running back over to Mika.

Mika sighed. "Okay love bird, go get back to work."

"Alright…" Norami rushed off and Mika smiled at the hyper little girl.

"Hey, Mika! Shipment out back can you take care of it?" Kaichi called.

"No problem!"

By the time Mika was done taking care of the shipment and had come back in the men and girl had left, and Norami was acting like it was the end of the world. Mika sighed and got back to work, knowing the girl would be fine by the end of the day.

"Bye!" Mika waved as the restaurant closed up for the day and headed home calmly. She hummed to herself as she walked. She paused, half way from her house, and looked behind her. It feels like someone is following me…

She glanced around cautiously remembering the wanted poster for a man in the area. He had killed 18 people. Mika tried to remember his name but she could only remember he was tall and had purple hair.

"It's not safe for a young lady like you to be out and bout on your own." A voice said, startling Mika. She spun around clutching her chest as her heart beat quickly.

"Man you scared me." She laughed taking a calming breath. She looked the figure over.

He was wrapped up in a cloak and hunched over like an older man. He wore a scarf around his lower face to keep the cold out.

Mika smiled calmly. "I'm okay… But what about you?"

"Oh, I'm sure that murderer will have no care for killing me."

"You never know. Who can understand the thoughts of a murderer?"

"Yes. It's true…" The old man nodded.

"Here allow me to walk you home sir."

"Such a sweet young lady. You'd better be careful of Jargon will get you.."

"Jargon… Oh is that the murder's name?"

The old man flinched. "You couldn't remember his name!"

"Yeah it kind of slipped my mind. I just remember what he looks like so I can avoid him."

The old man frowned, then straightened. He now was taller than Mika. She froze as he pushed her against a wall and spoke. He now had a deep darker voice. "You should really remember names… It's Jargon, Jargon Brumon."

Mika gasped then screamed as loud as she could.

Jargon shoved her into an alley and covered her mouth. "Stop that. I made sure no one was around. Now you'll pay for not remembering me."

Mika shivered, scared for her life, as he pulled out a knife. Her heart started to race and her eyes flashed red.

"HEY! Let the girl go!"

Jargon frowned and looked over his shoulder. The man from the restaurant with the suit and eye patch stood there. He held his briefcase in front of him.

"I said, let the girl go."


	3. Chapter 2

Jargon laughed. "And what do you plan to do old man?"

"If you don't let her go, my partner will shot."

Mika gasped as Jargon pulled her in front of him and held a knife to his neck. "What partner?" A bullet grazed his arm from the top of a building.

Jargon glared and looked up where the kid stood holding a guy.

"Let her go." The man said calmly tipping his hat.

Jargon looked between the two and cut a small bit of blood along Mika's neck. "Careful."

The eye patch men flinched.

"You have no plan to kill me. You want my reward. You're sweepers." He laughed. "Now move."

Mika frowned then kicked backwards angrily, hitting her mark. Jargon moaned and dropped his knife as he doubled over. Mika scrambled away from him, behind the man.

He looked at her with his good eye then turned back to Jargon. He held up his briefcase and to Mika's surprise it shot a net on Jargon. His partner climbed down and took the knife.

"Sweet!" The boy grinned. "We didn't even need the little princess."

The blond hair girl stepped out and glared at the boy. "It would have gone faster if I had been in your place."

The boy laughed and put his gun away. Jargon growled and thrashed in the net. The two kids ignored him.

"Are you alright?" The eye patch man asked Mika. He handed her a cloth to dab at her wound.

"… Thank you…." Mika shivered thinking of how close to death she had been.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"A little shaken up…" She collapsed to the ground and sighed.

"Train, Eve go take care of Brumon."

"Right." Eve nodded grabbing part of the net. Train grabbed another part, and together they dragged him off.

Mika watched them leave, then turned to her saver. He had pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. She frowned at him. "That's bad for your health."

He looked at her and smiled. He sat next to her and crushed it. "Sorry if it offends you."

"It's not offending. I just don't like seeing people smoking. It's bad for their health."

He smiled. "I won't smoke around you then."

Mika smiled, but shivered touching her wound.

"You okay?"

"After I got over the shock I'll be fine."

He nodded. "Oh! I'm Sven Vollified."

Mika looked at him for a second. She smiled. "Mika…" She shifted as Sven watched her. "I… I don't really have a last name…"

"What do you mean?"

"…I was adopted when I was 8… And I never really had a last name… I never cared about it."

"Okay." He smiled calmly. He stood up and helped her up. "Allow me to walk you home Mika."

She nodded shocked at how nice he was. "…Thank... you."

"It's nothing. Just a simple task. As a gentleman I couldn't leave you alone."

Mika smiled gently. "Gentleman huh?"

Sven smiled and walked her towards her house. Mika smiled feeling calm despite her near death her near death experience. "Is this your place?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Thank you." Mika nodded looking at her apartment. "Thanks for all the help."

"It was nothing…"

"I know 'Gentleman.'"

Sven smiled. "Good bye Mika." He turned and walked off.

Mika watched silently, then went inside.

"You've found her!" A man in a science lab coat asked, smoothing back his blond hair.

The man he was asking sat in a chair watching a computer screen. "Yes… only for a brief second, but it was defiantly there." He pointed to the screen.

The first man grinned. "Good! Send Rikan to fetch her."

"Are you sure you want to send _HIM_?!"

"Yes… Let's see how our little angel is doing."

"Alright sir." The second nodded nervously pushing his glasses up. The rest of his head was covered by his hood.

"You can't run for long kitten."


	4. Chapter 3

Mika yawned as she woke up. She felt tired and sore from her run in with Brumon. She still marveled at Sven's team and their rescue of her. She smiled thinking about them as she got ready.

She hurried to work, being extra cautious, and slipped in acting calm.

"Hey Mika." Kachi called.

She waved and got to work. After a few minutes she grinned as Sven, Train, and Eve walked in. "Hey!"

Sven smiled seeing her and sat in a booth. Train and Eve sat next to him and smiled at her as well. She walked over with three menus and smiled. "What can I get you three?"

"Milk." Train smiled.

"Coffee and a water." Sven nodded.

Mika rolled her eyes. "A smoker and a coffee drinker. You're on your way to an early grave. Alright then milk, water, and coffee coming right up." She turned and left. She returned with the drinks as well as appetizers.

"We didn't order yet." Sven tensed.

"This is on me. As thanks for saving me."

"It was nothing. As a-."

"Gentleman, I know." Mika giggled. She walked off to serve another table.

Even after they had left she continued to smile.

"You be careful." Kachi frowned as Mika went to leave. "I don't want you to get killed."

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?" He frowned.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mika." He grabbed her arm gently. "Please be careful. I care about you a lot. I know you can take care of yourself at home…. but out in the streets…"

"I'll be fine." She smiled gently. "Don't worry."

He frowned, but let her go. "Bye Mika."

"Bye." She smiled and walked out. She sighed after she had managed to get farther away. She didn't want Kachi to worry about her. While he was a tall and buff man able to hold his own in a fight, Mika was small and skinny. She had always avoided fights.

"Hey Mika." Train waved form the side of the road.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Sven to return from cashing in our catch."

"Well that's good that you caught one of them."

"Yeah!" He grinned. "You heading home?"

"Yes." Mika nodded. "Don't worry I'll be fine." I'm fast enough I can run from anyone suspicious."

Train shrugged, but looked up as Sven walked up. "Hey Sven."

Mika turned and smiled. "Hi Sven."

He looked at her. "Walking by yourself?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She sighed. "I may not be strong, but I'm fast."

He looked at her and sighed. Eve looked between the two from behind Train. "Sven?"

"Just be careful." Sven nodded to Mika and turned to his companions. "I guess we'd better get going."

Mika smiled and started to walk off. She froze as a man stepped into her path. He was tall and muscular. He had bright green eyes with red speckles and a hard cold look that frightened Mika. He had dark black messy hair and scars trailed down his arms.

"Hi angel. Been a while."

Mika took a step back. She had never met the man before, but she felt a cold dread as he smiled at her.

He stepped forward and went to punch her. She barely dodged and gasped looking at the damage to the ground his fist had done. "Heh, fast as ever Mika. Now don't hold back and fight me."

"How… how do you know my name…?"

"Oh don't play dumb!"

"MIKA!" Sven and Train were suddenly there. "Back off!"

The man stared at Sven and frowned. "Back off. This is a personal matter between Mika and I."

Sven frowned. "Mika do you know this guy?"

"N-No…" Mika shivered.

"Mika, you little liar!" He growled. "Stop playing DUMB!" He swung to hit her.

Sven pulled her back and Train dodged. "Mika back up and let us handle this."

She nodded and watched him and Train take up their positions. Eve ran up and took her own.

The man laughed. "You think you have a chance to beat me?! The only one who stands a chance here is Mika!" He laughed darkly.

Mika shivered watching the three try to beat him. Train was doing the best. Mika was confused and scared. She jerked as he slammed Eve into a wall and kicked Sven. He's after me! I can't let them get hurt because of me! She jumped up and ran. Follow me! Leave them alone!

A few minutes later he was behind her and she was cornered. Oh no!

"Now then. Show your real self Mika!" He laughed. "Let's have a real fight. Just like old times!"

"Y-You m-must h-have the w-wrong person." Mika stuttered backing up as far as she could.

He glared angrily and grabbed her throat suddenly. He looked her over as Mika strained to breath. "It can't be… I was wondering why you looked the same." He laughed. "You lost your memory!"

"MIKA!" The man frowned and looked over to see Sven. He was breathing heavily and clutching a gun, pointed at the man.

"You pest! Stop interrupting! This time you won't survive!" He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sven. "Bye pest."


	5. Chapter 4

Sven froze as the man pointed the gun at him. He hadn't expected that. Before the man could fire, a storm of white feathers drifted between them. Sven didn't understand, but the man looked extremely happy.

Suddenly he went flying past Sven. But Sven couldn't take his eyes off Mika. She stood where she had been, but she seemed calmer. She stood straight and had the posture of a warrior. But what shocked Sven the most was the huge white wings extending from her back and her pitch red eyes.

She looked past Sven at the man and stepped forward. Sven shivered as she walked past him. The cold look in her eyes reminded him of a cold hearted murderer. He spun around just in time to watch her punch the man, and send him further into the wall.

Train and Eve ran up and stared in shock as the man dodged Mika's fierce attacks. "Sven… What happened?"

Sven was mute as the man looked at Mika in fear.

He was breathing heavily. "… You've… gotten… better… Mika…"

She said nothing and attacked again.

He jumped back and scowled. "I will be back!" He spun and ran as fast as he could.

Mika watched silently, then rocked slightly and fell forward. Sven shot forward and caught her. "… Mika…" She had no answer.

"Is she okay?!" Train asked as he and Eve ran up.

Sven froze as he felt her forehead. "She's burning! Train get the car!"

Once the car was there he laid Mika down on the backseat, putting her head on Eve's lap. He jumped in and drove.

Mika shivered as Sven watched her. It had already been hours since she had passed out. He had hurried to her house, fishing her keys out of her pocket, and been taking care of her since.

"Sven we need to talk about what happened."

Sven knew, but he didn't know what to say. He had put it off by giving Mika all his attention and blaming it on his "Gentleman's Code."

"Sven." Eve said walking up. "I will watch over Mika."

He looked at her silently then nodded and followed Train out into the kitchen.

"… Do you think she's like the little princess?" Train was referring to Eve's nano machines.

"I don't know… And I'm still wondering about that man… I called Rinslet and asked if she could help… But I don't know how long it will take her to get back to us."

"Do you think he really knows Mika?"

"No doubt… The way he fought with her… He seemed to know how to dodge her…"

Train nodded. "But why doesn't Mika recognize him… Unless she does and was playing us."

Sven frowned. He couldn't see Mika playing them, but what else was the answer. "We'll ask her for answers when she wakes up. Until then we'll rest and plan what we want to do."

Train nodded. "That was amazing what she did. Those wings were really powerful. Not to mention the fact she was matching him in brute strength. I never would have expected it."

Sven was silent. He hadn't expected it either. He wanted to know just who Mika was.

"She's awake!" Eve called. The men hurried in to find Mike sitting up with her head in her hands.

"Mika?" Sven asked.

She looked up at him weakly. "… Sven… you're okay!"

"Yeah." He smiled. "How about you?"

"I'm sore… and my head hurts… What happened? I remember him aiming to shot you…"

Sven, Eve, and Train stared at her in shock. "… You… you don't remember what happened?"

Mika blinked confused. "I passed out… How can I remember anything?"

"You didn't pass out." Eve said before Sven could stop her. "You attacked the man and took him out."

Mika stared at Eve in shock and confusion. "What… What are you talking about?! I can't fight! I can run, but not fight!"

Train plopped down on a chair. "Are you kidding?! You are a fighting machine. That guy stood no chance and ran from you."

Mika stared in shock and dismay. "…No… No way… There's no way.."

"Mika… Are you sure you don't know him?"

She was silent for a moment then looked down. "… I don't know…"

They all stared at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"…I don't remember…" Mika shivered. She covered her eyes with her hands. "I can't remember!"

"Mika." Sven whispered shocked.


	6. Chapter 5

They were all silent waiting for Mika to tell them what she was thinking. Eve and Train watched patiently, but Sven was impatient. "… Mika…"

She looked up weakly. "I'm sorry… I … I can't remember if I've met him before or not…"

"How can you not remember?" Eve asked calmly.

Mika was silent for a moment then sighed. "I can only remember about the last 18 years… Everything before that is a complete blank."

The three sweepers froze. "… You…"

"I don't know what happened, but when I was 8 Sen found me and took me in… He never told me what happened or even where he found me.. All he told me was my name was Mika… He died 5 years ago so I can't ask him now when I want to know…"

"Mika." Sven whispered shocked.

"I'm sorry." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "If only I could remember."

"It's not your fault." Train shrugged. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I… I don't know…" Mika sighed weakly. "I guess I'll have to leave…"

"He'll come after you again." Eve said calmly.

Mika flinched and looked down. Everyone was silent.

"Why don't you travel with us?" Train said suddenly.

Mika looked up. "What?"

"Well we can protect you, and I'm itching to re-fight him." He smirked.

Sven was silent for a moment, then smiled. "We can also try to help you learn more about yourself and your powers. What do you say Mika?"

She was silent for a moment and looked down. "… But… that guy… He was so strong…"

"We can handle him." Train smirked.

"And I have powers similar to yours." Eve said calmly. "So I can help you learn to control them."

"Uh…." Mika gulped, then nodded. "O… Okay." She smiled weakly, but looked scared.

"Don't worry Mika. Everything will be okay." He looked at her and smiled gently.

"Uh... Right…" She smiled cheering up slightly.

"Don't worry." Sven smiled. "You'll be safe with us."

"… But what if he does come back… And what if he hurts you?"

"Here's a secret that we'll let you know now that your joining us." Train smiled. "You ever heard of Cronos and the numbers?"

"… I think I heard about it once… Aren't they all highly trained assassins?"

"Yep. And I use to be number 13, the Black Cat." He said pointing to his VIII tattoo. Mika stared at it in sock and surprise. "I can take him."

Mika smiled brightening, but it faltered when she thought of her memory gap. "I wish I could remember everything… who I am… _What _I am…"

"We'll help." Sven said calmly putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go make some food, why don't you pack up what you need."

"Okay." Mika nodded standing up. "… You promise me that you'll try to help."

"I promise we'll find out who you are." Sven nodded, and then left the room with Train.

Mika looked at Eve. "… So… You said you have similar powers…"

"I think I do." Eve nodded. "I have Nano-machines in my body that I can control. I can shift my form." She controlled her hair to make a fist.

"…Wow…" Mika gasped shocked. "… So …can I do stuff like that?"

"I don't know, we'll have to fine out." Eve smiled calmly and stood up. "Here I'll help you pack."

"Thanks." Mika nodded weakly.


	7. Chapter 6

Mika looked back at her home. "I can't believe that I'm leaving... I've lived here my whole life..."

"Did you talk to your landlord?" Sven asked looking back at Mika. Her and Eve were sitting in the backseat of the car, Sven and Train were in the front seats.

"Yeah... but I would like to stop b and say bye to Kachi... Please."

"Sure." Sven nodded smiling. He started driving the car. After a few minutes they pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"I'll be back in a moment." Mika said getting out. She blinked as Train got out. "You don't ha-."

"Come on." Train shrugged. "I want a glass of milk before we go."

"Oh... Okay." Mika nodded and followed Train in.

"Mika!" Kachi smiled as she walked in. "I was worried when you didn't show up for your shift."

"Kachi..." Mika sighed. "Can we sit down and talk?"

"Sure. I'll go grab some drinks."

"Milk." Train said as he plopped down in a seat.

"Please." Mika sighed looking over at Train like he was a complete idiot.

"Right." Kachi nodded. He left and Mika sat next to Train silently. A minute later he returned with three glasses of milk. Train snatched his up eagerly. Mika sipped hers silently for a moment. "Mika?"

"Kachi I... I think of you as a second father and I care about you deeply... But I-."

"Want to leave the nest, huh?" Kachi said calmly. "I knew this would happen sooner or latter."

Mika blinked shocked staring at him. "You..."

"Mika you're not a child anymore. I understand that." Kachi smiled. "I knew someday you'd either met someone or you'd want to go see the world. It happens with everyone. As long as your happy I'll be fine."

Mika smiled weakly. "Kachi... I'll come visit... I'll call and check in every now and then. I promise."

Kachi smiled. "I know you'll be fine." He turned to Train. "You take care of my Mika understand."

"Sure." Train nodded finishing his milk.

"Right." Kachi stood up. "Don't be a stranger." He smiled and patted her shoulder gently. "I'll see you around kid."

"You bet." Mika laughed. She got up and hugged him. "Good bye."

"Good bye sweet heart." He smiled and hugged her back.

Mika followed Train out and they got in the car. "Ready?" Sven asked looking back at Mika.

"Yes." She nodded confidently.

Sven smiled and started driving.

"Do you just want to relax tonight Mika? You can help us with the next one." Sven said as he packed up his suitcase.

"No. I want to help."

"Maybe you should stay here and practice with your powers first." Train said while drinking a glass of milk.

Mika frowned. "I think I'll learn better with front hand."

"Don't worry Train." Eve said calmly. "Sven and I wont let anything happen to her."

"I'm more worried about her messing us up."

Mika frowned and her eyes seemed to get a hint of red to them. "Don't worry about me. I wont get in the way."

Train smiled liking her personality and attitude. "Alright."

"Then I guess we'll leave." Sven nodded. "Mika if it gets too dangerous back off, okay."

"...Alright." Mika nodded. "Lets go."

"Stick close to me Mika." Eve nodded calmly walking out the door. Mika smiled and followed.

Later that night she yawned as they waited for their target. "Tiered?" Sven asked.

"And bored. How do you guys do this all the time?"

"It's not always like this." Sven smiled.

"... Why'd you choose to become a sweeper Sven?"

He paused thinking about his old partner. "It's a long story..."

"Oh." Mika nodded getting that he didn't want to talk about it. "... Thank you Sven... For taking me in."

"It's our pleasure." Sven smiled.

Mika sat silently waiting to spot their target. Sven looked over and blinked as for a second her eyes flashed red. "There." She nodded a way away. Sven looked over but could only faintly see.

"You sure?"

"Yes. My eye sight just must be better caz I'm younger." She smiled and waved sending the signal to Train and Eve. The four separated to their spots.

Their target was a, low bounty, thief named Jenson Gargonof. He had been moving form city to city and had been giving the police trouble. So the sweepers had been called in. Sven had the net ready while the other three were going to shepherd him into the target zone.

"Excuse me sir." Mika said stepping forward.

He turned, drunk, and blinked. "You need something pretty lady?"

Mika pulled back gagging on his breath.

"Oh... Don't be like that." He smiled stepping forward.

Sven tensed, but blinked as Mika easily dodged him with cat like reflexes. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

Jenson frowned and walked forward. "Don't be like that kitten." He stepped forward.

Mika's eyes flashed and she punched him. "Stay back you drunk!" He lay back passed out.

"Wow." Eve smiled walking forward. "You might want to work on controlling your strength."

"Yeah probably..." Mika blushed slightly.

"Well at least we caught him." Sven said walking up.

"Yeah." Eve nodded. "Let's head back to the hotel Mika."

"Alright." She smiled. "See you boys."


	8. Chapter 7

Mika had slowly begun to increase in her control skills. She hadn't figured out how to pull out her wings, but she hadn't figured out how to pull out her wings, but she had leaned to control her strength and speed.

Currently she was out shopping with Eve. "We got milk right?" Eve asked looking at the list.

"Yep." Mika smiled. "Otherwise Train might shot us." She laughed as Eve frowned. She looked at what she had. "I think we got everything."

"Sven wanted his cigarettes." Eve said calmly.

"I'm not buying him his death." Mika frowned. "I'm going to head back to the house, you coming?"

"I'm going to go buy those for him." Eve nodded walking off. Mika sighed shaking her head and continued on. She was almost to the house when a man stepped in front of her.

He was a bit taller than her and was averagely built. He had shaggy brown hair pulled back into a pony tail at the back of his head. He looked at her with bright green eyes. The strange thing was his eyes had red speckles in them.

Mika blinked. "Um... can you please move?"

He flinched. "So it's true... You don't remember me." The man, about 27, frowned. "I had hoped it was a lie."

Mika blinked confused. "I don't understand?"

"It's me Kenji, your brother." He smiled.

Mika froze in shock. "My... My what?"

"Your brother Kenji... Ken... KenKen? Come on Mika. I know it's been almost 18 years but I'm your brother."

Mika took a step back. "I... I don't remember..." She tensed as he took a step towards her. "Leave me alone!" She turned and ran.

"MIKA!" He yelled after her. She ignored him, and kept running till she was back at the market. She glanced back and then slowly took the long way back to the house.

"Welcome back Mika." Sven smiled as she walked in. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "Just tired."

"Oh okay. Why don't you go take a nap then?"

"Alright." She nodded.

"Hey where's the little princess?" Train asked poking his head in.

"Out getting Sven's cigarettes. Sven those are going to kill you." She walked past him to her room. She stared up at the roof. My brother... Could it be true? She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I wonder what was up with her?" Train watched Sven glance at her room. "I don't think she was just tired."

"Leave her alone Sven... Did she get the milk?"

Sven rolled his eyes and started putting the groceries away. "I'm just worried about her."

Train shrugged grabbing a glass of milk. "If its something we need to worry about she'll tell us."

Sven sighed, but glanced up as Eve walked in. "Hey Eve. Thanks." he said accepting the packet.

"Sven... There is a man watching the house." Eve said calmly. When Train and Sven stared at her in shock she continued. "Out in the tree across the street."

Sven and Train followed Eve out gripping their guns cautiously. But when they got there he wasn't there. "Are you sure he didn't notice you?"

"Yes." Eve said calmly looking around.

"We'll just have to be cautious and keep an eye out." Sven said putting his gun away. They headed back to the house. Train froze as they entered the house. "What's wrong?"

Train shushed him and rushed towards Mika's room. He gripped the handle and nodded. Sven pointed his gun and got ready. Train slammed open the door and Sven aimed his gun, at an open window.

"MIKA!" Sven called rushing over to her. She moaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Thank goodness."

"What?" She yawned.

Train rushed over to the window and looked out frowning. "He's gone!"

"What's going on?" Mika asked getting out of bed.

"Someone was here... Did you open your window?" Sven asked frowning.

"No..." Mika tensed. "What do we do?"

"Figure out who it is... Eve did you get a glimpse of him?"

"Not good enough to describe him." Eve frowned. "Do you think it was that man, Jargon?"

"No." Mika said calmly. "Jargon wouldn't leave me alive." She frowned.

"What is it Mika?" Sven asked looking at her.

"It's nothing... We should leave town and hope to lose him."

Sven nodded calmly, but could tell she was hiding something.

"Everything packed?" Sven asked as Mika put her bag in the car.

"Yep." She nodded.

Sven was quiet for a moment. "Mika what aren't you telling us? Something happened while you were out... You can talk to me." He walked up next to her.

Mika gave a smile. "Nothing, I was just tired."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mika... you can tell me." He smiled gently. "You can trust me."

She looked up at him weakly. "Sven..." She blushed slightly. "I-."

"MIKA!" They both spun around as Kenji came running up and glared at Sven. "Get away from her!"

Sven frowned stepping in front of her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kenji! Her brother!"

Mika tensed wanting to run. "What do you mean?" Sven asked glancing over as Train and Eve walked out. Kenji frowned glancing over slightly. "I said what do you mean?!"

"I mean what I say! I am Mika's older brother Kenji! She may not remember me, but I am her brother!"

Sven frowned. "Prove it!" Train called out.

"No need to yell." Kenji growled. "Mika loves cats. She can't stand rats." He smiled looking at her. "She had a ticklish spot behind her left knee and loves when she had someone mess with her hair, I used to braid it. She always hated being alone in the dark and she never liked dolls."

Mika stared in shock. He had gotten everything about her correct. "How do you know this is the right person? What if this Mika dyed her hair?"

"Mika would never dye her hair..." He glanced at her. "Plus there is her eyes." He smiled as if he had told a joke.

"It was you who broke into the room isn't it!" Eve frowned. "And was spying on us."

"Not you, Mika. I wanted to see how she was... Why she didn't remember me."

"How did you know I didn't remember anything?" Mika frowned.

"Because this isn't the first time." Kenji said calmly. Mika froze. "It happened once before when she was four."

"...You..."

"I am your brother Mika. And I finally found you." He stepped forward, but blinked as Mika looked down. "Mika?"

"If you are truly my brother... can you tell me who are parents are?"

"No... I don't know."

"... I'm going to keep traveling with Sven, Train, and Eve then." She said determinedly.

"But..."

"Kenji... I want to discover my past... and I feel that I can by traveling with them... Please understand."

"... Promise me you'll be careful!"

"Of course." Mika looked down not sure if she should hug him or not.

Kenji seemed to understand. "Here." He pulled out a piece of paper. "Call me when you're ready to come home. Or if you just want to talk."

She nodded taking it. "Good... Goodbye."

He smiled. "I'll see you soon then." He turned and walked off.

"Mika?" Sven asked.

"Let's go..."


	9. Chapter 8

It had been a week since they had seen Kenji and Mika was starting to relax and calm down. She had given Sven the paper to hold onto, but the one thing that worried her was her memory. She was worried about losing it again.

"Hey Mika." Train said walking up next to her. "You ready to get this guy?"

"I'm ready." She nodded. Their current target was an escaped prisoner known as Leif Kerin.

"Alright then." He nodded. "Don't mess up!"

She smiled. "You're the one who I have to worry about messing up."

"Yeah right." He laughed.

Mika smiled glad she had Train to keep her happy. "Go get to your spot. Unless you want him to get away."

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged and walked off.

Mika laughed. She sat back waiting, but blinked as Sven walked up. "What's up?"

"I got you something." He held up a small silver locket. "It has your name on it." He said showing her. "And after this mission I thought we could get a picture of us all to put in there... In case..."

Mika nodded putting it on. "Thank you Sven..." She clutched it in her hand and smiled.

Sven nodded. "Be careful with the Thief."

"I'll be fine." Mika laughed as he walked out. Once he was gone Mika opened the locket. It was empty, but she could imagine a picture of their group together in there. She closed it and tucked it into her shirt looking around waiting of Kerin. It was half-an-hour before she was him running. She got ready and then shot forward after him. She was almost on top of him when she heard a gun shot and rolled to the side dodging it. She looked up and froze. Jargon grinned at her behind his gun.

She jumped up and ran hoping to lose him. She could hear him behind her and sped up. She glanced back and gasped as he punched her, sending her crashing into a wall. She flinched.

"Hello Mika. Long time no see." He laughed putting his gun away.

"Jargon..." She whispered.

He smirked. "Now fight me Mika." He got ready. Mika tensed and then jumped over him. He grabbed her leg and flung her down stopping her. "Come now Mika! That's not how it works."

She flinched getting up and spun kicking him. He let go of her leg and jumped back. "Stop it Jargon!"

"No way." He laughed. "You're finally getting serious."

"I don't want to fight." She turned and ran. Sven! Where are you? Train? Eve? Jargon slammed into her knocking her off balance. She got up and frowned eyes flashing red briefly. "Fine then!" She shot at him and kicked him into the wall. She sighed turning to leave.

"Is that all?" She froze turning as Jargon got up calmly. "Your friends put up more of a fight then you."

Mika froze. "What... are you talking about?!"

"Those sweepers. I didn't want them interrupting us this time." He smirked. "So I took care of them."

"No..." Mika froze tears coming to her eyes. She closed her eyes.

"Heh. It was easy. I particularly enjoyed taking out that man with the eye-patch."

Mika froze and her eyes shot open, burning bright red. Jargon blinked, but didn't have long to think as she slammed into him. He gasped as her wings slashed at him angrily. He jumped back barely surviving the first attack. He was shocked. She had never been this strong. She slammed into him again, aiming to kill.

"Mika!" Sven yelled running up. He stared in shock. Mika held Jargon by the neck, glowing red eyes. "Mika?"

She looked at him calmly and Jargon took his chance to escape her grip and run. Mika frowned and spread her wings. She glanced at Sven and sent a wave of feathers at him before flying off.

"Sven!" Eve yelled running up with Train. They found him protecting himself with his briefcase. "Are you alright?" She asked at the same time as Train asked,

"Where's Mika?"

"She flew off." Sven frowned looking at the razor sharp feathers. "After attacking me."

"But why?" Train frowned.

"I don't know... But there was something different about her.. There was a look in her eyes... I'm worried about her."

"Then let's go find her." Train smiled. "We can talk to her then."

Sven nodded. "Let's go."

Jenos hummed as he walked along a lake back towards his car. He had parked away off so he could clear his head before driving. He had just finished a Cronos job, gone and gotten a drink, and now he was heading back to Cronos Headquarters. He paused spotting a girl at the edge of the lake past out. He walked over to her and blinked. She was pretty. She had short black hair streaked red. A small silver locket rested around her neck. He fingered it and saw a name on it. "Mika?" He looked at her and smiled picking her up. He carried her to his car.


End file.
